iWant Freddie to Want Me
by MustBeDreaming13
Summary: Here I am at Carly’s apartment…eating ham. Freddifer is sitting next to me...planning Carly's birthday party. When will he get over Carly? She is so not his type. She’s too good. He needs someone to bend him a little...someone like me...


This is a fun parody I thought of doing. When I heard the song fully the first time I was like, "Oh, totally perfect Seddie one-shot fanfic!" So here it is!

_I Want You to Want Me-KSM_

Here I am at Carly's apartment…eating ham. Freddifer is sitting next to me. His elbow's touching mine. I flick his head and tell him to move. He lets out a grunt, but still moves over an inch or two. We're figuring out what to do for Carly's birthday. More him than me. Hey, I'm Carly's best friend, shouldn't that be enough? I got her a gift too! I'm not good at planning, okay?! I can't even concentrate in school so what makes you think I can plan a whole birthday party?

Anyway, Fredwad keeps droning on and on about balloons and steamers. I bite extra hard on my piece of ham. When will he get over Carly? She is _so _not his type. She's too good. And I know that sounds like they're the perfect match, but he needs someone that bends him a little and has him try spontaneous things.

Someone like me.

But I would never admit that out loud.

_Never_.

"Sam, won't you help me a little bit?" Freddie pleaded.

"Why? I thought you wanted all the credit for making Carly's birthday party special,' I sniped at him.

"For your information I got over Carly a while ago."

"I don't believe that," I stated, tossing my ham bone to the side.

"Whatever, Sam. At least come with me to Party Corner so we can pick out balloons and streamers."

"But I'm too lazy," I said, my body lazily hanging over the arm of the couch.

Freddie let out a long sigh. "Okay, but I was hoping we could stop by Gallini's to get Carly's pie for her birthday also. Maybe…"

I was up and out the door before he could even finish his sentence. Mama loves her pie.

After we picked out the balloons and streamers at "Party Corner" we headed over to Gallini's. I made a bee-line for the cash register. I got my favorite…Coconut Cream Pie. I sat down across from Freddie at a table buried in the corner of the restaurant. I sniffed my pie, letting the sweet smell of coconut fill my nose and satisfy my senses. I let out a contented sigh. This was the life. I buried my face into the pie, not bothering to use a utensil…those were for amateurs.

"Can't you at least try to act human?"

I shot my head up, hair flying everywhere, and my mouth covered with cream. I'm sure I was a sight to see.

"Can't you at least try to live a little?" I mumbled, cream spewing everywhere.

"What do you mean by that?" Freddie asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"You know exactly what I mean, Freddork. Just try it," I said, pushing his piece of pie toward him.

"No way!"

"Nub," I stated.

"She-beast," he retorted.

"At least I'm not a nub. Now try it before I make you."

"You would not make me…"

I raised an eyebrow at him, grinning mischievously.

"Oh, yeah, you would. Fine, I'll do it."

He inched his face toward the pie. I looked at the clock behind his head, the second hand ticking. He was taking too much time for me. It wasn't that bad!

"Oh, come on, and eat it already!" I grabbed the back of his neck, grasping his neck hairs sending him into a yelping fit, and pushed his face into the pie. Finally!

He quickly de-attached his face from the pie. His face was covered in cream, from his hairline to under his chin. I laughed uncontrollably, clasping my aching sides. Even though his face was covered with pie I could tell he was not too pleased. I reached forward and dipped my finger into the coconut cream, licking it thoughtfully.

"Tasted better on the plate," I stated, still sucking my index finger.

"Really? I wonder how it would taste on your face."

And then he smothered my face with pie. How dare he do that to me, Sam Puckett! I glared at him through the pie although I doubt he could see me. I grabbed a handful of pie, drowning his hair with it. He did the same to me, sending us into a pie throwing frenzy. We finally got a hold of ourselves, leaning our pie covered faces back. I finally lifted my head and looked at Freddie which sent me into a laughing fit. Every inch of him was covered…I had done good. Freddie lifted his head and looked at me as well.

"Do I look funny to you?" he asked, not amused.

"Well, yeah! I mean, look at me! Do I not look funny?!" I said, throwing my arms out, letting him take a look at me.

I watched him take a long, good look at me which sent him break into hysteric giggles.

"I guess you're right."

"When am I ever not?!"

We sat there for a little while, recovering from beet red, hurting cheeks and aching sides. I walked home with Freddie in silence, the sun setting above us, taking in the evening. We finally arrived at the Bushwell Plaza, trudging up the stairs to Freddie's apartment.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at Carly's party," he said, heading into his apartment.

"Yeah, see ya then, Fredward," I said, grinning at him. I wasn't just grinning because he looked hysterical, covered head to toe in Coconut Cream Pie, but because he made me happy. Why did he have to like Carly so much? Why couldn't he like me? Oh yeah, that's right…I'm the she-beast that covers him in pie.

I collapsed on my bed, my limbs hanging over the edge. I lay on my side to stare at my stereo, resting my wet head on my hand. I slowly got up from my bed and clicked the POWER button, the radio blasting through my room. I lay back on my bed, staring up at my boring, white ceiling. I listened to the song that was playing. It was too perfect for what I was feeling right now…like weird perfect. Oh well. I liked it.

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm begging you to beg me_

I do want him to love me. I do need him to need me. I guess I would love for him to love me. I don't know if I would beg for him to beg me…that was _so _not my style. I fell asleep listening to the radio sing out my soul.

I was at Carly's apartment, standing in front of the punch bowl while Frederly was talking to Carly. She was still freaking out, saying she had _NO IDEA _we were planning a surprise party. Somehow, I think she expected it. I let out a long, aggravated sigh. My eyes searched the room, watching all my classmates dance their legs off. No one had asked me to dance yet. Not like I cared. I just wish a specific person would ask me.

"Come on, Sam, dance with us," Carly squealed bubbly.

Before I could protest she had already dragged me to the middle of the dance floor where Wendy, Gibby, Taureen, and Freddie were already dancing. I started to dance, but I felt like I was forcing myself to. I didn't feel I was into it like when I was doing "Random Dancing" on iCarly. I was lamely dancing to the music, but then I stopped when one particular song came on.

_Hey!_

_(Hey)_

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm begging you to beg me_

I looked over at Freddie who had also stopped dancing. He was staring right at me. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Then somehow I was standing in front of him like I had gravitated toward him or something. I looked up into his big brown eyes, his vision burrowing mine.

"Hey, Freddie! Sam! Thanks again for the party!" Carly yelled over the music. She came over and engulfed me in a hug and then she did the unthinkable. She kissed Freddie on the cheek! Ok, that just crossed the line!

"I want you to want me!" I yelled so loud I'm sure the elves building toy trucks in the North Pole could hear me. Then I grabbed his shirt collar, pulling his lips toward mine, and then our lips crashed, sending sparks fly. He seemed shocked at first, but then he placed his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in deeper. We eventually pulled away from each other, staring into each others eyes. I noticed the music had stopped. I thought when I didn't hear it while we were kissing was because I was so lost in Freddie. But I was wrong. I scanned the room and saw that everyone's mouths were hanging open, chins touching the floor. After a few, long dreadful seconds the room was filled with applause instead of the awkward silence. I glanced at Freddie who was grinning at me with that Benson grin of his.

"What?" I asked a little ticked.

"You're not going to beg for me too, are you?" he asked, his grin widening.

I punched him in the arm, but couldn't help the smile forming on my lips. "Watch it, Benson."

Then I kissed him again, smiling into the kiss. I loved this. I've always hated him liking Carly. She was too good for him. I bent him, made him try spontaneous things like throwing pie. I wanted him to want me. Funny thing is I guess he wanted me to want him too. I guess we both wanted each other.

Did you ever think Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson would want one another to want the other? I sure didn't.

But I'm glad we did.


End file.
